cybercitizensfandomcom-20200215-history
Solaris
}}|This article has been tagged since }.}} |} Solaris is a faction in CyberCitizens created approximately Oct 27, 2006. Rumors have it that the faction had been around prior to this date and operated in secrecy. Rather then taking the traditional method of approach in regards to faction structure and operation, Solaris opts to innovate and try new ideas. There is a very heavy philosophical and scientific underlying theme within the faction itself. One of the more popular public aspects of the organization is the publicly viewable "Science and Philosophy" forum, located within the offsite for Solaris. History Founded Oct 27, 2006. Posted on CC Forums by Sir Fobia, Azriel, Asriel, Shortguy, and a few other known names in the community. After going public the faction recieved mix reviews. Many were suspicuous about the intent of Solaris and the reasoning behind the strict requirements for membership. Others were supportive. In late November, Solaris underwent what was called "The Revolution." Essentially it was a reform for the organization. Many new features were added and policies were changed. The revolution topic read as follows: The Revolution is here! It brings me much pleasure to announce that the Solarian Revolution has begun. From this day on Solaris will be the cutting edge of faction innovation, making strides in every aspect to bring fresh ideas to the plate all while perfecting the old. The changes start today, first with the Solarian structure. No longer are we confined to the tried and true yet still stale method of a mock political hiearchy in regards to a faction structure. Out are things such as a supreme council or president. In are the 6 new Bays of the Solaris Spacestation, where members will be divided up respectively depending on what city in which their citizen originates. Bays act essentially as mini-groups within the main body of Solaris. Each Bay is a self-governing body which will be entirely responsible for it's own success. Each Bay will appoint a Bay Leader, which will oversee the efforts of the Bay and help keep things organized. All recruiting, rank-creation, defense or aid programs are left entirely in the hands of each individual Bay. This allows for an unparalelled level of freedom and possibility, especially for those in the Cyberverse who wish to create a faction of their own but feel as if it would only be white noise against the current list of big-namers. This is your chance to be part of that "big thing" you have always dreamt of. Furthermore the Bays will compete with one-another in various ways, most of which I will not divulge for the same of exclusivity. An example of this would be something as simple as a recruitment race or rating race. See which bay can, within a set period of time, recruit FULLY the most members to their bay or attain the higher gamer rating, etc.. Cash prizes, among other prizes, which I will not name here, will be given out to the winning Bays in major competitions, giving players incentive to participate. Each Bay will also have a record, like those you would normally see in any professional sport. This record will be displayed for other Bays to see, and will increase/decrease after each new event. This new system brings in an aspect of "fun" which is missing from alot of current factions, but all while keeping the old ruts in place. In times of war, for example, the Bay system will have already sorted members by city, thus allowing for faster and more unified action. In matters of diplomacy and other faction-wide criteria, the Bays will unify and hold votes in a designated room in the SpaceStation (rather, a designated forum). While the power ranks of President/King/Chancellor are no more, we DO indeed have a 3 member crew which will simply be in charge of keeping things in running order. These members DO NOT have any more power then any other Solaris member. However, they will still be voted in through conventional methods. The power of Solaris is dispersed through the various Bays. As is the case in a real life SpaceStation, Solaris opts for a working team of individuals who have equal say and power in matters. "So what about the veterans and founding fathers of Solaris?" Recognition will be given, by way of a currently unannounced system of levels, which will be unveiled to the Solaris public within the week. Overall, rest assured that your time spent in Solaris will not lead to a lack of recognition. Your time and efforts spent in Solaris will be noted and rewarded. Now that I have exposed the tip of the iceburg of what Solaris members can expect, what about the rest of you? First and foremost, Solaris is now more open in regards to membership. We have scrapped the 'elite' system of requiring a plethora of achievements in the Cyberverse and have isntead opted for a more 'public' approach. The only requirement you must meet in order to join is obtaining the sponsorship of a current Bay leader. Aside from that, membership is open to everybody. We will be upping our foreign relations in hopes of securing not only our spot in the cyberverse, but other factions as well. We want to encourage a more working and functional community rather then one filled with sects who oppose and dispise one-another. Our approach will be different then most other factions, who usually set up embassies and call it a day. We have scrapped the concept of an embassy and have opted to actually go out of our way to secure the relationship instead of letting a newly created board do it for us. Solaris has had plans for a massive community-encompassing activity for weeks now, though after the recent Freemason Reform (congratulations to the Freemasons again!), and their announcement of a similar idea, we have upped our efforts. Plan on seeing something relatively soon. The revolution has begun, population of the Cyberverse. Today is only the beginning. Expect much more from the shadows of Solaris. "The most heroic word in all languages is revolution." - Eugene Debs Forum Link: http://z14.invisionfree.com/truthinsolaris/index.php?act=idx\\ Membership All members in Solaris are equal. However, there are a few ranks handed out to individuals for the sake of keeping things in order. Those who are appointed to one of the ranks have no more power or influence in the faction than any regular member. It is believed by Solarians that if they choose their members wisely, they wont have the need for any form of power ranks to govern Solaris. Notible Members Members that are known by the CC Community * Sir Fobia * Elwood Moose * PrinceCaspian * Keochti * Marion Oaks Category:Organizations Category:Country